


First Date

by urfriendlyneighborhoodpan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfriendlyneighborhoodpan/pseuds/urfriendlyneighborhoodpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizume realizing all of his clothes are ugly right after asking his crush on a date. (iwayachi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> The title isn't even creative, but I hope you enjoy!

The day he asks her out on a date is the same day he learns his wardrobe is woefully unimpressive. He spends the rest of the afternoon holed up in his room rifling through his closet for a nice shirt to wear and when he doesn’t quite succeed he almost considers the black suit he’d worn accompanying his mother to a family wedding. It’s been a couple years and he’s grown a little taller, maybe bulked up a bit, but he doubts it’ll be too uncomfortable. It is the thought of seeing her reaction to his overdressing for the occasion that he decides to scrap the idea at all, and as he realizes he’s quickly running out of options, he sighs and finally does the thing he had been trying so hard to avoid.

He calls Oikawa.

“Well, I’d let you borrow my clothes,” he says as soon as Hajime opens the door, “but we’re not exactly the same size.”

“I don’t wanna wear your stupid clothes,” Hajime mutters, allowing him inside and leading him upstairs to his room.

“This is atrocious,” Oikawa comments, holding up a t-shirt up to inspect. “None of this is good enough to wear on a date.”

“And you were so good at those,” Hajime deadpans, sitting down at his desk and folding his arms.

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

“Just help me out, it doesn’t have to be anything fancy.” Part of him begs to differ. Part of him really, really wants to impress her.

Oikawa sets aside the shirt and hums thoughtfully. “Plain black jeans go with anything, and if you just clean up those shoes, you’d be set. That one jacket… This one, right here. This would look good, too. But as for shirts… Well, they’re all either old or worn or…gross.”

“Stop trashing on my clothes.”

.x.

He supposes there _is_ a reason why his oldest friend is so popular with the ladies, and he supposes that in order to keep up his title Oikawa has had to adjust accordingly. The store his friend leads him to isn’t exactly the cheapest, but Oikawa has the good sense to chip in. And when they leave for home again it’s with much lighter wallets and the mutual agreement to find a bite to eat in Hajime’s kitchen. And as they sit in his room working through a couple quickly put together sandwiches, Hajime thinks to say, “You don’t have to go this far, you know.”

The shirt they’d bought is soft to the touch, a muted white with very specific instructions on cleaning. It cuts down toward the elbows and he already knows it’ll be a bitch to put on along with the jacket Oikawa seems so stubborn he wear. The necklaces are long and simple, one made chiefly of wood and the other of rope. Oikawa holds them up to look at and hums, “We’re friends. I’m sure you would’ve done the same.”

Hajime has half a mind to deny this, but Oikawa has that look in his eyes now. Sincerity, what does not cross his face often enough.

“And you like her,” his friend continues, and smiles playfully. “ _You_ don’t have to go this far, but you are and that means something.”

The date won’t be until Saturday, and as they stand it’s only the middle of the week. Running into the girl had been quite a turn of luck, considering, and through some leap of faith he had worked up the courage to ask her out. Perhaps he is being a little over eager, or perhaps this is just the kind of person he is. Either way, he feels much relief knowing that at least _this_ aspect of the date is already taken care of. He can worry about the rest as it comes.

“Appearances are important,” Oikawa says, and while they’re both aware none of his relationships have ever really lasted all that long, Hajime has never once heard a single one of his exes complain about the way Oikawa treated them. More attention would have been nice, but through and through—and utterly surprising sometimes—Oikawa had always been a proper gentleman.

A shit boyfriend, but a good person nonetheless.

“I’m sure she’ll look adorable,” Oikawa smiles. “Karasuno has the strange habit of enlisting the prettiest girls as their manager. If this lasts, we’ll likely see her grow into something of a woman.”

“Don’t be weird,” Hajime mutters, but wholly agrees.

.x.

She is standing by the park benches fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously. She’s switched out the color of her starry hairband to match her blouse, this rosy pink with a soft sheen. Her shorts are blue and her tights are black and she wears these pale flats with ribbons on the toes. She’s got a small backpack in place of a purse, and this simple beaded bracelet on her tiny wrist. She looks pretty, and Hajime suddenly feels underdressed.

But when she spots him, she colors deep at the cheeks and smiles brightly. She greets him breathlessly as he approaches and tells him, “You look beautiful.”

When he furrows his brow her face darkens and she sputters to correct herself.

“Handsome! I meant—I meant you look very—very handsome!”

Something light and fluttery and nonsensical bursts at the pit of his stomach and it takes him a moment to reorganize his thoughts. She smooths down her shirt and takes a deep breath and he clears his throat and hopes he isn’t blushing. “Thank you. Where do you wanna go first?”

There isn’t a set plan for the date. Lunch, he’d thought, but after considering his wallet he had rethought this. Oikawa had given up a few more dollars to help out but this left his own wallet entirely empty, and after refusing to take the bills back from Hajime he’d suggested, “A little coffee place is fine, it’s only a first date after all.”

But perhaps something more exciting, something to get their minds going so that when they sit down for a meal they’ll have something to talk about.

Yachi thinks for a moment, fingers twisting up at the hem of her shirt until he so very carefully reaches out to gently pry them off the delicate fabric. She jumps and squeaks but when he quickly tries to release her small, small hand, she just as quickly curls her fingers around two of his. And then they’re just holding hands, in between them. His heart is pounding and he can’t breathe and Yachi won’t look at him.

Her face is so red and her mouth is screwed shut and she swallows hard before saying, “Why not a movie? I—I’ll pay, and then you can treat us to food afterward…?”

Her fingers are becoming a little sweaty, but that’s okay.

He doesn’t wanna be anywhere else but here.

“That sounds great,” he says when he can finally speak again. But when she smiles up at him a second time, he has to start all over again.

.x.    

**Author's Note:**

> :D they're cute okay


End file.
